User devices may display a variety of content to a user under a variety of ambient light conditions. The brightness of the display may impact the quality of the viewing experience. However, based on the variety of ambient light conditions the ability to provide a consistent and high quality viewing experience may be a challenge.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.